


Releasing The Past

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Three Little Words.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Releasing The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for this week's Snarry100 prompt: Three Little Words.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Severus wasn’t prepared for the scene that met his eyes upon his return home—Harry, _his_ Harry, in Draco’s arms, pressed close, his green eyes alight as they moved slowly together to the music. He stood in the doorway, watching, the years receding to a memory of red hair and sparkling green eyes, of lips captured by another during a secret dance, of standing in another doorway and feeling his heart crack.

“Severus!” Harry jumped back from Draco as if burned. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Evidently,” Severus said coldly. He turned on his heel, slamming the door.

~~~

“Severus! Wait!” Harry shouted behind him as he made his way back across the deserted Entrance Hall. “Draco—“

“Spare me your explanations,” Severus shot back, continuing to walk. He didn’t want to stop or look back, didn’t want to once again see the awful finality in those green eyes. “I should have known better.”

Harry finally succeeded in reaching him, grasping his arm to spin him around. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Severus ripped his arm free. “Better than to trust a Potter.” With that he turned away from Harry and plunged out of the castle into the night.

~~~

When someone eventually found him, getting steadily drunk in a particularly seedy bar in the heart of London, it was the last person Severus would have expected.

“You’re a bloody idiot, Severus.”

Severus dragged his gaze up from his drink to see Draco sliding into the seat opposite and a flash of fury ripped through him. He gripped his wand more tightly. “Leave now, Draco, while you still can. I have no wish to spend the remainder of my life in Azkaban.”

“No,” Draco growled, knocking his drink away. “You’re going to listen first, whether you like it or not.”

~~~

“Do you honestly think Harry would betray you?” Draco asked. “With _me_? I mean, yes, I’m gorgeous but he’s _never_ looked at me the way he looks at you.” He leaned back in his chair, watching Severus steadily. “A month ago, when the invitation for the Ministry ball came through, Harry asked me to teach him to dance. It’s that simple.”

Severus blinked. “Why—“

“The secrecy?” Draco finished for him with a wry smile. “Well, that’s the real kicker. He wanted to surprise you, Severus, to be the dance partner you deserve. Like I said, you’re a bloody idiot.”

~~~

Harry always retreated to the top of the Astronomy tower when he was troubled, and tonight was no different. Emerging from the stairs, Severus saw his figure silhouetted against the sky.

_Three little words_ Severus told himself as he approached, stopping beside Harry.

“I… was wrong. I can only apologize and beg your forgiveness.”

Harry turned to look at him, his face half-hidden by shadow. “Why were you so ready to believe the worst in me, Severus?”

Wincing inwardly at the hurt evident in those words, Severus sighed. “Seeing you dancing in the arms of another man… stirred painful memories.”

~~~

His expression softening, Harry stepped closer. “I won’t hurt you, Severus. Believe in me. Believe in _us_.

“I do.” Severus reached out to grasp Harry’s hand, relieved when it was accepted. “I will no longer allow the past to corrupt my future.” Cupping Harry’s face, Severus kissed him, allowing his love to shine more brightly than ever before. 

When their lips parted, Harry’s eyes were vibrant. “Dance with me,” he whispered.

With those three little words, Severus’ heart soared. He wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close, and together they slowly danced, creating a new memory. One to cherish.


End file.
